Finding Happiness
by Alumi
Summary: I was the typical troublemaker with major attitude problems and was heading towards a path of delinquency. Fed up with my life, I ran away from home. But dying in a city in the middle of nowhere was totally not part of the plan. Semi-SI/OC/reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was the typical troublemaker with major attitude problems and was heading towards a life of delinquency. Fed up with my life, I ran away from home. But dying in a city in the middle of nowhere was totally not part of the plan.

* * *

I slouch in my chair while I listen to my English teacher drone on and on about the themes in Romeo and Juliet. The class needs to write an essay analyzing the characters and how their actions affected the story. Ugh, I never liked reading Shakespeare's plays, especially during English classes because I know that meant more class assignments and homework.

I chew on my bubblegum and draw doodles on my English notebook to pass the time. My eyes focus on the ticking of the clock, and like every other school day, it seems so agonizingly slow.

"Winry."

I avert my gaze from my notebook and see my English teacher staring at me with a furious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I drawl.

"You know you're not allowed to chew gum in school. Throw it out in the trashcan."

"Okay," I reply, but I make no move to stand up.

He taps his finger on his clipboard impatiently. His fury seems to increase tenfold. "Now."

"Okay, okay. I will. Sheesh, man." I get up from my chair and spit out my bubblegum in the trash.

"And what's that thing on your head?"

"It's my beanie, mister."

"I can see that, but no hats or beanies are allowed in school either. Put it away."

Feeling rebellious, I fold my arms and shake my head in reply. "Sorry, but I don't want to."

"Take it off or risk detention."

Ha, like that's going to scare me. I always ditch detention.

"If you skip detention this time, I'll send you to the dean's office."

Not the dean's office. I hate that place and the dean. "…Fine." With great reluctance, I take my beanie off.

:

My English teacher hands out the class's progress reports for the half-semester period. After I receive my progress report, I lazily hold it up in front of my face to read it.

"Let's see what I got," I murmur. "C for English, B for Art, D for Biology, D for Spanish, A for P.E., and F for Algebra 1." I grin. "Wow, I got less F's than my last progress report. Huge improvement."

Upon hearing about my grades, my best friend, Sonia, asks, "You have an F in Algebra 1? How?!"

"Easy. I don't do the homework and I slack off during lessons and tests." To show proof, I take out my old math tests out of my backpack and show them to her. Instead of solutions to math problems, my tests are covered in doodles of chibi versions of Naruto characters.

"And the extra credit?"

"Nah, didn't do that either."

"Geez, Winry. There isn't much time left until the official report card comes out. At this rate, you probably need to repeat Algebra for the third time in a row."

"Tell me about it. Seriously, the rules at this school sucks. Why the heck is wearing a beanie not allowed?"

"I heard it was because beanies are trademarks of gangs or something."

"That's ridiculous. Are they going to interrogate every single person who wears a beanie to see if they're gang members or not? And for christ sake, my beanie is pink. Bubblegum pink! What kind of gangster wears a girlie, innocent-looking beanie like mine?"

"Doesn't change the fact that it's a beanie."

I huff. "How lame."

"But what's with the beanie anyway? You know that beanies are against the rules."

"Felt like wearing one."

"You mean you felt like pissing the teacher off."

I nod.

She sighs.

:

Sonia and I arrive at our Algebra 1 class. We sit far from each other, so we part ways. My seat is at the far back while hers is in the middle of the room near the front of the class.

Then I feel someone tap my head. I perk my head up and sees no one other than my Algebra 1 teacher. "Oh, hi there, Ms. Reiss. Didn't see you there."

She looks at with a glare. "You have an F in my class."

"Ah, yes. I know that already." I show my paper to her and point to my math grade with my index finger. "See? It's right there."

As if on que, Ms. Reiss's expression deforms into a snarl. "Don't act smart with me. You're failing my class horrendously. Not only was not one single homework assignment turned it, but you didn't even try on the quizzes and tests I gave you. I'm calling your home. Again." After stating that, Ms. Reiss promptly walk back to the front of the classroom to sit behind her desk.

I drop into my seat without a worry. My mom won't come home until next week, so she won't be to able to hear that phone call.

:

Sure enough with my bad luck, the moment I open the door of my apartment room at five, I see my mom giving me the death glare. I head inside and shut the door behind me.

Without even greeting me, she speaks first, "I got a call from your math teacher, something about you failing her class."

No point in denying it. "I sure am."

"Then clean up your act and try to pass all your classes."

"Huh?" I'm honestly surprised to hear her say that. She never cared about teacher calls and my grades until now. "And why do you care?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of your teachers constantly telling me about how much of a pain you are! Damn it, Winry. I already have a lot to take care of for work. I do not need to take care of your shit on top of that. Take care of your own problems! I didn't raise you to be like this."

I scoff at her words. "You? Raise me? What are you talking about? All you do is hand me an envelope filled with money every month and leave me to take care of myself. You're hardly home!"

"I'm hardly home because I'm working to get enough money to pay the bills and put food on your plate. You should be grateful. Instead of the thanks I deserve, what I get are phone calls from your teachers telling me that you're already failing high school!"

"Your shift ends at four. There's no way your boss makes you go overtime for hours every single day! I bet you're out spending time with that new boyfriend of yours―"

She slaps me hard at the cheek. It stings, but I resist the urge to nurse it with my hand. My mom's nostrils flare and she's is staring down on me with murderous eyes. "How dare you. Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of you?"

Yeah, I do. I heard it a million times already.

Apparently my father was her first love in her high school days, but after he found out that she was pregnant with me, he immediately dumped her. A teenager who was pregnant while still in high school was inconvenient. More so when she was a single parent. She didn't have any close relatives or parents to help babysit me, so she was practically on her own. She was devastated at the time and now she takes her anger and frustration with her situation out on me.

However, a teenage pregnancy didn't always end in pain. I heard stories where single parents grew to love their illegitimate children. Why couldn't my mom be like that? Maybe I'm supposed to feel sympathy for her, but I seriously don't. Not when I all I knew about her was that she had a huge temper and only smiled at her boyfriend instead of her only daughter.

How is all this my fault? I didn't ask to be born. I never did. I don't understand why she didn't put me up for adoption if she hates me so much for ruining her life.

I didn't want to argue about it. She never listened to me. I simply tell her, "Sorry." My apology is empty, but I don't think she notices. She never spends enough time with me to actually know me. "I don't know what came over me, so sorry for acting like that earlier. I'm going to my room."

She doesn't seem to want to argue either. In fact, from the way she's holding her cell phone and checking it every few seconds, I bet she's itching to leave. "To do your homework?"

I lie, "Yup, I going to finish it all tonight."

She takes a lipstick and eyeliner from her purse. Looks like I'm right. The only time she's obsessed with makeup was when she's going on dates with her lover. While she applies makeup, she says, "Good, I'm expecting to see better grades at least. Not another phone call from your teachers, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Right, in any case, I need to go on an errand." Sure she is. She hands me an envelope, no doubt with money inside. "I'll be home by next week. Don't forget to buy groceries, too. I checked the fridge and there's almost nothing inside, except for milk." She walks to the front door and opens it.

"Okay."

She leaves and doesn't even say goodbye when she slams the door shut.

:

I look out the window. Her car is nowhere to be found.

It's time.

I go inside my room and bend down to get a large bag under my bed. A few days ago, I decided to pack my most important belongings and some money that I saved up. Running away from home isn't the most rational action, but I can care less. It's better this way. She won't even bat an eyelash when she finds out. She can be with her boyfriend or whatever and live a great life without her burden of a daughter.

I heave the bag over my shoulder and grab my keys on my desk. I don't think I need it because I'm probably not coming back, but I take it anyway. In case the running away plan doesn't work halfway.

Then I head out of the room, out of the apartment, and take the bus. I run all the way to the train station. After paying for my train ticket, I get on the train and sit on one of the empty seats. Setting my bag on my lap, I settle down.

:

After being through with several train rides, I think I'm far enough from home. My mom won't find me unless she calls the police. But she won't be back until next week and I know that she doesn't bother to make phone calls either, so that gives me some time before then.

I survey my surroundings. I'm at a city I've never been at before, but I think I can survive. I can find a hiding place and sleep on the ground somewhere. I have enough money to last me two months of food, so starvation shouldn't be a problem either.

I packed a box of cigarettes I got from a friend of a friend in my bag. I never smoked before, but maybe I should try it out. Then an image of Sonia criticizing me for even thinking about it pops into my brain. We may be best friends, but she knows that I'm not doing too well with my life and scolds me whenever I do something I shouldn't do. We used to come over to her house to hang out all the time. But her parents found out that I'm a problem child and told Sonia to stay away from me, saying that I was a bad influence. I can't visit her house anymore, but we kept our friendship at school in secret.

Sonia might not ever know, but I was able to keep myself happy at school because she was there for me. She's important to me and knows me better than anyone else. She's equivalent to a sister to me. Then I imagine her sad face when she hears that I ran away from home and a pang of guilt overwhelms me, but I don't want to go home yet, though it's not too late to turn back.

I look up. The sky is dark and the sun was out hours ago.

I start to walk. I don't know where I'm going, but I keep walking.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't see the black car steering straight towards me.

Immense pain and the crunching of my bones is all I think about when my sight turns pitch black.

:

I wake up to the sounds of voices and I groggily open my eyes. Two huge faces tower over me and I scream.

It startles them a bit. Looking at the two more clearly, I see that the faces belonged to a man and a woman. The first thing that I registers in my head is that these two were freaking huge. I think the woman is holding me in her arms. She doesn't seem to have a problem carrying my weight, so she must be super buff.

I try to make her let go of me by pushing her away, but then I see my hands.

Okay. What happened to my hands? Why do they look like they belong to a baby?

I look up at the woman again and see her headband… with a Konoha leaf symbol on it? I turn to see the man's head and sure enough he's wearing a Konoha headband, too.

So let me get this straight. The last thing I remember is pain. Yes, _a lot_ of pain. Then I see these two gigantic people. Then Konoha headbands. I bet they're cosplaying.

But that doesn't explain what happened to my hands.

Then the two start to talk each other… in Japanese, of course.

I sure messed up, didn't I?

I can't even die properly.

"Shit, I'm screwed."

At least I can curse in English without anyone knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:

It's been months since my arrival in the Naruto universe.

That's a pretty long time and I should be getting used to this reincarnation thing, but I'm still plagued by my disbelief at the whole idea. I'm waiting for the day when I really wake up and find out that this is all a weird dream. It's a rather long dream, but it makes way more sense than the idea of reincarnating into a fictional place that shouldn't even exist.

"Ta...e...ko. Taeko."

I pronounce the sounds with a bit of difficulty. After watching several Anime series in my previous life, I picked up a decent amount of Japanese vocabulary and phrases. I remember being so proud of myself when I was able to understand an episode in Naruto (most of it anyway) without using the subtitles. Too bad I never actually tried to talk in Japanese, though. I hope I can develop a Japanese accent later on or else the native citizens here might think my voice sounds strange. At least my fluency in Japanese improved, hearing nothing but Japanese for months can do that someone.

My mother, Hikari, claps her hands in delight. "Yes, good job! Your name is Taeko."

I clap my hands, too. Let me rephrase that. The best I can with my infant hands, that is.

Taeko Tsubaki, a female born on April 1 in Konoha. That's my new name it seems. I know Tsubaki is the Japanese name for a type of flower. What is it called again? It starts with a C. Cauliflower? No, that's a vegetable. Camel? Camellia?

My father, Kazuya, smiles. "Do you like your name? We picked that name because we never thought we could have a child, so you were a complete surprise when we found out about you. Your mother had some difficulties, but she safely gave birth to you. You're our blessed miracle."

A blessed miracle, huh.

I've been called many things by my mom and others before but most of them were negative. To be a genuinely called a blessed miracle is just... Oh crap, I think I'm tearing up. No, no, there's nothing to cry about. There's nothing to—

No, there is something to cry about. I always wanted to have loving parents. It has always been me by myself. I had Sonia, but she had her own family to bond with. Technically there's mom, too, but she didn't care. Now of a sudden, I gain parents. Not just any parents, but real and gentle parents. They actually _care_ about me.

We're at the local market, buying some groceries to stock up on our food. Hikari holds me close while Kazuya looks at his shopping list. I snuggle closer to her. It feels… warm and comfy.

Then Hikari caresses my cheek. The gentleness of it starkly contrasts the memory of the slap I received from my mom the day I died. Maybe it's futile to wish for something like this, but I don't want this to be a dream.

I want it to be real.

:

Hikari finished painting a picture of us. As the paint continues to dry on the once blank canvas, I stare at it in awe. I would never be able to paint a nice painting like that. I like to doodle, but I never cared for fine details like Hikari did. Impatience is a fatal flaw of mine, after all. I point to the small bundle a woman is holding in the picture, gesturing to it as if it's me.

I'm about to ask '_that's me, right?',_ but children who are only months old don't speak in structured sentences. "Me?"

"Yes," Hikari replies. Then she says as an after thought, "Taeko appears to be very intelligent."

I freeze. She didn't notice, right? I tried to be discreet in the way I acted. Still, being a baby when I have the intelligence of a teenager is tough.

She notices my fear and lightly smiles. "It's alright. I noticed for some time now, and I know that your father does, too. You understand us, right?"

I nod despite my hesitation.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Kazuya's been suggesting that you might have the potential to become a genius."

Hell no. Me? Genius? The only reason I can understand Hikari and Kazuya is because I had life experience before I became their daughter.

I shake my head in protest.

She laughs. "Well, why don't we wait and see?"

:

Of course, my happiness doesn't last long. I wasn't the nicest kid in the world and karma has a way of getting back at me.

It finally happens, the Kyuubi attack I mean. I knew that it would happen, but I didn't think much of it until it actually happens. I hear people screaming in the chaos. The growls from Kurama can be heard from meters—maybe even miles—away.

Hikari is horrified when she sees Kurama out of control and demolishing Konoha property. "Is that the… Kyuubi? Why is it here?!"

"No one I asked knows. It just appeared out of nowhere." Kazuya replies.

Kazuya and Hikari aren't exactly calm, but they don't act like they are in panic about the attack either. They're shinobi, so they have to protect the citizens and get them away from danger. They shout orders along with the other shinobi to the civilians to get them to safety.

Hikari relinquishes her hold on me and gives me to a civilian to take care of. She tells him, "Keep her safe for me."

The man nods quietly.

I don't agree with this. I wail loudly, my arms outstretched towards Hikari and Kazuya. They both stare at me sadly, but I can see that they are distracted by the sounds of fighting in the distance.

"After this is over, we'll come back, Taeko. We promise."

Don't make promises that you can't guarantee is what I want to say, but they both teleport themselves away to where the battle with the Bijuu is taking place before I can say anything else.

Defenseless villagers pour onto to the streets in an attempt to flee from Kurama's rampage. The civilian carrying me follows the terrified crowd. Debris from wrecked buildings showers the sky. It looks cool in movies, but it's absolutely terrifying when you actually see it in person.

A fragment from a building falls from the sky and lands right near us. More screaming ensues and my eyelids start to feel too heavy to stay open. Damn it, why do babies have to get tired so easily?

I succumb to sleep despite what my brain's instincts say otherwise.

:

When I finally wake up again. There is nothing but silence, a grieving silence.

From the lack of Kurama's growls, I assume that the attack was already over. The civilian who was carrying me to safety is gone, too.

Wait, what happened to my parents?

I notice a woman towering over me. She stares at me and says, "Kazuya Tsubaki and Hikari Tsubaki are her parents, correct?"

A man's voice replies, "Yes, they died in battle."

No.

That can't be.

She purses her lips. "They died honorably."

Angry tears well up in my eyes. Honorably? So what? It doesn't change the fact that they're _dead._

I may only have known them as parents for less than a year, but I've spent a long enough time to develop an attachment with them. It was a new experience for me, and although being stuck in an infant's body can be troublesome, I was happy.

Life isn't fair.

"What a pitiful child," the man says. "To be orphaned so young."

"She isn't the only one," the woman added. "There are many orphaned children because of the attack."

"You're right." He sighs. "This is all the Kyuubi's fault. Have you heard? The Kyuubi was sealed in a newborn boy this time. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I believe."

"I have. Do you think they'll keep him here in the village like the previous hosts? There's a chance that the seal will break and there will be another attack if he stays. We've already lost so many strong shinobi in the first one. I don't think we'll be able to survive another one."

"I don't know, but if the elders does decide to let him live here, then everyone should stay away from him. There's no telling what can happen if we get too close to him."

The two strangers talk some more, but I can't hear whatever they say next clearly.

It's official. It's only been months here and I'm already an orphan. Parentless in this foreign world, what's going to happen to me from here on out?

* * *

**A/N: The name _Taeko _means 'mysterious child' or 'child of many blessings'. **

**Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows! I never thought there would be so much positive feedback at the first chapter. Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After that episode with Kurama's attack, the people who found me decided to send me to the orphanage. I haven't been up-to-date with the anime or manga in quite a while, and I'm sure there weren't any orphanages in Konoha, or else Naruto would have lived there. Then again, the villagers may have different rules when it comes to orphans who have living bijuu sealed in them.

Growing up with other orphans isn't as bad I expected it to be. I heard horror stories about orphanages before, such as negligence and bullying. I guess I was lucky enough to live in a decent one. The caretaker, Mai, and her assistants are very kind to everyone and tend to all the children's needs. I seem to get along with the other kids my age. We all had shared one common lost: our parents.

Though we have a mutual understanding in that regard, I don't really hang out with them much. They all like to play games like tag, hide-and-seek, and other similar activities, which I had already outgrown in my old life. The last time I played at a playground was... a very long time ago.

The great thing about growing up is that I finally upgraded from diapers to the toilet. When the adults changed my diapers—I shudder at the thought—it was really, _really_ embarrassing. I never got used to it, and I know I'll never will. Mai was shocked when I completed potty training the moment after she taught me what a bathroom does. I know what a toilet does and how to use it, thank you very much. If I could, I would have used the bathroom from the very beginning, but you know how infants are. They have tiny bodies. Even if they could reach the toilet seat, they would end up falling into the toilet bowl as a result. Drowning to death doesn't seem like far-fetched possibility.

No thanks. I don't want my second life to end by drowning in the toilet.

The supervision and curfew rules for kids seem to be pretty lax in Konoha. I can walk alone outside the orphanage as long I don't trespass any area that Mai labeled as 'forbidden' or outside the confines of the village. I know there are excellent guards protecting the place, but one would think that children could wound up hurting themselves seeing how irresponsible they can get. I would know, since I am the exact definition of irresponsible. Heh.

While strolling through the streets because I have nothing better to do, I hear an angry shout. I turn to see the source and see a middle-aged man yelling at a boy with a bundle of blond spiky hair on his head. I widen my eyes in recognition. Is that... Naruto?

"Get away, you brat," the man yells at him. "I won't let you come in this store."

Naruto stutters out, "B-but I have money."

"I don't care if you do. Not all the money in world will make me let a monster like you in here."

Whoa, that's harsh. I know Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. Still, treating a little kid like that isn't cool. Should I ignore this or intervene? I'm not scared of the adults, but there's no telling what can change in the future if even one thing changes in the past. Naruto is pretty much friendless before his time in the academy, and even then, his only friendship mainly consists of his rivalry with Sasuke until he graduates.

I watch as Naruto says nothing to defend himself. Having already said what he wanted, the man goes into his store without a care. Naruto looks like he's on the verge of tears and seeing him with that expression makes me absolutely livid for some reason. He would grow up to be someone who would stand up for himself, but right now he was just a little kid who was weak against the villagers' treatment of him.

Screw the consequences.

I quickly trek straight to Naruto. Looking at him right in the eyes, I say, "What did you want to buy?"

"Eh? Oh, I wanted to buy a mask." Naruto points to a red and white fox mask inside the store, which can be seen from the window in front. So Naruto's affinity for foxes is apparent at this age, which is to be expected since he's Kurama's host.

"That one over there? 'kay, got it. Wait here for a bit."

I enter the store and went up to the mask. I stand on my toes to reach up and grab it. I go up to the man I saw earlier at the counter.

With a fake smile plastered on my face and in the most polite voice I can muster, I say, "I would like to buy this mask, please."

The man looks at me with a disapproving expression. "That brat asked for the same mask before. Are you going to buy it for him? Sorry, but I'm not selling any of my merchandise to him."

If this man didn't piss me off before, he sure as hell did now. Forget manners. "Ah, hello? Did you listen to me?" I ask sarcastically. "I'm paying for it, not him."

I dish out the exact amount from my pocket and slam it down on the countertop.

"Here's the money, or are you still not going to accept it? If you don't, then you are a total douchebag." Time to be evil. "Accept it or else I'll tell the other adults that you're bullying innocent, sweet little children. Your store's reputation will be ruined."

No one would a give a crap if the store owner rejects Naruto, but if he rejects another customer who's a kid, then it will seem suspicious.

"No one would believe you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Wanna bet on that?"

Whoever said kids aren't manipulative is obviously an idiot.

He clears his throat nervously. "...Fine." He looks upset when he finally decides to take the money.

I take the mask and head for the exit. Right before I leave, I yell out at him, "And don't worry, we're never coming back to this store again. Want to know why? It lacks one very important thing: satisfactory customer service!"

I see Naruto outside. He's gaping at me in shock. He must have overheard all that. His eyes are wide as saucers when I hand him the mask. "Here."

"Thank you so much!" Genuine gratitude shines on his face. Then he seems to remember something and presents to me his wallet, which was shaped like a bloated frog. "Uhm, here's the money."

"No, that's okay. Keep it."

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah." Naruto must have saved up a lot of money from the little income he has in order to buy that mask. Knowing that, it doesn't feel right to take money from him.

"T-thank you," he says again.

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence falls on us. Ack, who knew talking with a kid can be awkward?

I try to break the silence. "Er," I mumble. "Taeko."

"Huh?"

"My name," I specify. "It's Taeko—Taeko Tsubaki. It's nice to meet ya."

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

And that is how my first meeting with Naruto went. Then I realize something. I just changed an event in Naruto's life. I can't tell if that's good or bad, but as I watch Naruto smiling brightly at me, I know that it was worth it to help him out. I can worry about the consequences later.

After all, Naruto deserves a friend in his life, and I suppose I can be that friend for now.

:

**A/N: Yes, this story is alive. Sorry for the slow update. Writer's block and all that.**


End file.
